Forbidden Prophecy
by deadinthevoid
Summary: Darkness looms over the horizons as a dark force continues to destroy universe after universe, leaving only a strange bunch of creatures in their wake. Apparently a prophecy led to a young boy on a desert planet. Will he end the chain, or will he join the creatures after he fails?


The Forbidden Prophecy: Discoveries

**Author's Note: I do not claim ownership for characters, locations, or events from Paranorman, Black Cat, Angel Beats, Brave, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8, Final Fantasy 10, Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced, Legend of Dragoon, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents, Star Ocean, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Inuyasha, Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Code Lyoko, X-Men, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Soul Eater, Dynasty Warriors, Rogue Galaxy, Jak and Daxter, Devil May Cry, Moonphase, Xiaolin Showdown, Kim Possible, Winx Club, Lord of the Rings, Chrono Cross, Final Fantasy 9, Final Fantasy 12, Rave Master, Teen Titans, Bleach, Final Fantasy 13, Fullmetal Alchemist, Negima, One Piece, Slayers, Sonic, Yu Yu Hakusho, Generator Rex, Totally Spies, Buso Renkin, D-Grayman, Persona 4, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Shaman King, Ultimate Alliance, American Dragon Jake Long, Devil Kings, Tuff Puppy, Kung Fu Panda, Devil Kings and The Incredibles. However I do claim ownership to Xirion, Stacy, Cassidy, St-X, Lexander Armisting, the Council and Chaos.**

_My friends, all the people that I love and care about, defending me against an enemy that clearly surpassed them so I could recover. _That was the only thought that ran through my head as I looked at the battlefield which smelled of death and decay. My friends from my journeys lay all over the ground, all either dead or dying. The one person or creature that did this to them, barely a scratch on them and heading my way. I'm still not fully recovered and I have to fight that thing. _When did I start to care about others when I myself was barely cared for outside of my family? _I think to myself as I see the creature pick up it's sword.

Back before all of this started, I thought I had a normal life, or well what most people can possibly call normal. I lay down on my bed, it was my birthday, but once again, only my family said happy birthday to me. For most of my life that was enough for me, but as time passed I wanted friends to say it as well. I curse at the world for forgetting me and I curse at myself for being forgettable. I get up and head over to the desert going for the oasis. As I walked through, something about the desert felt off. It almost felt as if the desert that normally welcomed me was either trying to protect me or didn't want me anymore. I ignore the feeling and continued to head to the oasis. Compared to the other deserts on my home of Yoting (You-ting), the Sellatapian (Sell-a-top-ian) desert is the mildest.

The further I travelled into the desert, the more the desert itself wanted me to turn back. The Sellatapian desert kicked up sand at me with no end in sight. As I finally made it through to the only oasis in the desert. I walked over to my sword, called Velra (Veil-ray) and sit under the lone palm tree facing toward the water. Despite the uneasiness I felt during my travels on the way to the oasis, I start to slowly nod off.

After only a short while, the uneasiness becomes too much for me to sleep through and I start to wake up after only thirty minutes of rest. I open my eyes and looks around and see that the sun had barely move, but the desert itself felt cold, even when I stepped out from the shade. _This doesn't feel right._ That was the only thought that ran through my head as I stand up and stretch. Off in the distance I can see the shadow of someone or something on top of a sand dune. Monsters weren't all that uncommon of an enemy in the Sellatapian desert, but those that were in this same desert can be potentially fierce should your luck be poor enough.

I pulled out Velra and it's sheath and strap it to my back before walking over in the direction of the shadow. As I get closer, I start to feel a shiver up my spine, sending me a feeling that if I should be going anywhere, it should be away from the figure, but my curiosity got the better of me as I kept approaching the figure. Within several feet of the figure, I could tell it was a human like shadow, but there was no actual solid body. "What the?" I inquire baffled by the occurrence before me. Unfortunately, my voice alerted the creature to my presence as it turned toward me.

The shadow like apparition in front of me looked mostly human from the back, but from the front was an entirely different story. It stared at me with blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth, the claws on it's hands and feet looked almost feral in nature. I quickly drew Velra preparing for it to strike. The creature quickly leapt at me, slashing downward with both of it's clawed hands. I quickly reacted and placed Velra up in front of me to block the attack. Despite the small height of the leap, the attack possessed incredible force as it sent my feet back and into the sand of the desert.

I quickly recomposed myself from the impact and pushed the creature back before slashing toward it's mid-section. The blow landed, but the blade itself just went through the creature with the creature itself not even phased. The creature slashed toward me and cut into my stomach slightly and I hopped back in response. The creature tilted it's head into the sky and let out a dragon-like roar that sent more shivers up my spine. I looked around and saw three more of the creatures approaching me. _This isn't good. I did make a blade that could cut through anything, but not like what just happened._ I thought to myself as I put some distance between myself and the creatures.

The creatures jumped at me in a disorganized manner, sometimes even resulting in them going through each other to get to me. The creatures seemed to be affected by their own claws, but my sword did nothing to them. As I did what I could to avoid being seriously injured, my vision started to fade. Fighting in the desert was never a good idea, and the longer a confrontation goes on, the worse it gets. The creatures however didn't seem to be impacted by the heat. The creatures kept up their barrage as I blocked what I could, avoiding the rest, my reaction slowly started to get worse.

After several minutes that seemed like an eternity worth of a barrage, my body finally gave in. My vision slowly grew blacker and my body fell to the ground. _So this is how it ends?_ I thought to myself, the last thing I heard being an unfamiliar voice yell out. "Meteor Shatter." My body hits the sand exhausted and spent from a one-sided battle.

I woke up some time later and open my eyes. The face that I first saw when I woke up wasn't one that I knew from around the area. The girl had short red hair and violet eyes that glistened in the sunlight. She was also wearing a dark brown shirt which was odd since this is a desert. She looked seriously concerned for me at first, but when she saw me start to wake up, her face instantly jumped to that of joy. I slowly stood up and brushed myself off, getting rid of the sand that had collected on my clothes when I had passed out. I turned to face the girl as I stretched. "Thank goodness you're alright. I thought we were too late." The girl said jump up to her feet. She wore a pair of light blue pants and had boxing gloves on both of her hands as well as a pair of shoes made for kicking.

"Thanks, I guess, but why were you concerned if you don't even know who I am?" I ask still confused by the girl's appearance.

"We do know who you are." The girl says shaking her head.

"No, you...wait we?" I ask getting even more confused.

"Yeah, St-X and I both are here for you." The girl says giggling a bit.

"Okay, can you and anyone with you please introduce yourselves so I don't get more lost?" I say rubbing my temples to calm down the pain that was building up from trying to understand everything that was going on.

"Sorry about that, the name's Stacy, I'm a commander of the UAFF or the Universal Administration Fighting Force. St-X is another commander, and a veteran of the Administrative Civil War." Stacy says introducing herself before pointing to a figure in the distance who slowly started to walk towards us. The figure was male and dress in a red hoodless cloak that was unbutton for all buttons except for the top button. Across his back was a pair of swords that formed an X across his back with their sheathes. Underneath the cloak was a black shirt and black pants, along with black combat style boots.

"St-X and I were sent to find you as you are the prophecy. Your bloodline comes a number of the administrated universes, giving you abilities from each of the worlds. We need you to defeat someone who wishes to destroy all universes, with those creatures you fought as the remnants of the citizens of the dimensions." Stacy says upset and serious.

"What are those things anyway?" I ask still wondering just what those things were.

"Nothing." St-X says in a rather monotonous and calm voice.

"That couldn't have been nothing, that was definitely something." I say rather angrily, not truly understanding the context of that one word.

"Calm down Xirion. That's the name we gave them...Nothing. They are the silhouettes of people that have had their homes destroyed. They search for a way home, and slowly get angry and build up rage as they fail. Once they are angry enough they become vicious beasts that attack anything and everything that they see. Once they reach that phase, we call them Dreadnaughts." Stacy says running over to me and patting me on the back gently.

"Oh, okay. So there are only Nothings and Dreadnaughts?" I ask making sure, I understand the details.

"For now, who knows what may happen." St-X says with his normal and rather infuriating tone.

"So what am I supposed to do anyways? I can't even lay a hand on those things." I ask remembering the fight with those things earlier.

"Yeah, normal weapons won't work on them, you need either supernatural abilities or magically enhanced weapons like my Shiantosu or St-X Dianrosho." Stacy says before snapping her fingers. "I got it, I'll give you a pair of my beginner gloves until you get used to them, then I'll give you better ones." Stacy adds on taking out a pair of gloves that look exactly like the ones she's wearing.

I take them from her hands and puts them on. "These don't look like anything special, so what about them is magically enhanced?" I ask as I kept my gaze on the gloves on my hands.

"Those gloves are light compared to my own, as magical enhancements also add weight to what is being enhanced." Stacy says as she spots a Dreadnaught a couple of yards away from them and points to it. "Test out the gloves on that Dreadnaught." Stacy adds on still pointing to it.

"I'm on it." I reply before running over to the Dreadnaught. The sound of the sand under my hasty footstep alert it to my presence as it turns toward me and runs at me. A couple feet from being face to face, it jumps and slashes downward toward me. I slide to the side to avoid the slash and punch the Dreadnaught in it's stomach.

The force from the blow is enough to send the thing into the air, but the force of the impact alerts three others to my location and they all run over toward me. "Xirion!" Stacy calls out attempting to run over to me. St-X puts his arm in her way and shakes his head. Stacy quickly catches on to what St-X is hinting at and nods her head. I kick off of one Dreadnaught after another until I was roughly five feet in the air.

As I look down at them, I snort at them as I grind my teeth. "That's it, I've had enough with you stupid things." I say as I pull my arm back and the magic in the gloves sends me another five feet into the air. "I punch the air, with my fist aimed at the Dreadnaughts. The magic in the glove propels me right toward them and I hit all four of them, leaving a small crater in my wake as the Dreadnaughts roar as they turn to stone and crumble to dust.

"Xirion that was amazing, what do you call that move?" Stacy says as she and St-X head over, a small grin on St-X's face.

"As I'm the Prophecy, I'll call that the Destined Comet." I say not really much for naming my moves, but Stacy was really excited for a name.

"Not that bad for a name, but you'll more than likely get used to fighting with those gloves. Anyways, we spent enough time here. We need to get going to start you on your path." Stacy says remembering the crisis at hand in multiple universes.

"Hold on, I need to talk to my parents and alert them to those creatures and about where I am going." I says concerned for my parents knowing all too well that they'll be concerned for me with the recent chain of events.

"Too late, killed." St-X says putting little to no emotion in the words that he spoke. But those very same words stung me like a thousand needles straight to the heart.

"How can you say that so calmly? Don't you feel anything for them?" I say as tears well up in my eyes still trying to recover from what I just heard.

"Nothing we can do. All we can do is to limit the number of casualties." St-X says his voice bearing a little more emotion than normal.

"Guess there's nothing I can do here for now. Alright then let's go, but how do we leave this universe?" I ask rather confused but also intrigued about what the answer would be.

"We'll be using the Quantum Teleporter." Stacy says as St-X pulls out a strange device that is comprised of a small levitating ball inside of several rotating rings.

"Doesn't look that impressive, but then again, today has been a surprising day for me." I answer as I shrug my shoulders. It is true, dealing with a cautious environment and facing against creatures that are unlike anything else I have seen until today, and being told I'm have blood from multiple universes and am prophesized to defeat someone who wishes to destroy all the universes, leaving only Nothings and Dreadnaughts in their wake.

"Don't worry, we used it before." Stacy says before looking over to St- X. Sty-X nods his head and mutters something underneath his breath. The Quantum Teleporter starts to spin faster and faster, and starts to produce a yellow orb. Stacy and St-X walk over into the area of the orb and motion for me to join them. I slowly nod my head and walk over to them inside the area of the ever growing orb. Shortly after I step in, the orb closes and I lose sight of my home. _I guess this is where my story starts, I just hope it doesn't end as quickly as it starts._ That same thought ran through my mind more times than I can count.


End file.
